User blog:John Pan/HZ-1C
The B-1B Lancer, A.K.A. the Bone, was the frontline strategic bomber for the USAF for over two decades. It was fast, low observable, and flew at relatively low altitudes, where no fighter aircraft at the time could keep up. Seeing how effective low-altitude penetration strikes could be, the Asians resolved to buy the Lancer, along with all of its designs and copyrights, for $300 million an airframe. Then they modified them to be ultra-low-altitude penetrators. Pisses off people on the ground and aircraft in the air when a gigantic tactical bomber flies by at supersonic speed just ten meters off the ground. As of 2033, the IPC has fielded 80 of these bombers. 1 AIRCRAFT Main Armament The HZ-1C has two rotary bay capable of delivering sixteen Chwei-II 2500lb guided bombs/ Thousand Gaive-I gliding cluster bombs, or six air-launched Shung-Feng VII Anti-Ship Missiles. The HZ-1C has a full AN/APG-181 SAR-capable radar, excellent E/O targeting suites and fully operational digitalized cockpit. Chwei-II Chwei-II guided bombs are the Asian take on the AGM-130 Precision Guided Bomb. It is equipped with an ECCM-assisted IR seeker, a basic rotate-out guidance fin group, a rocket booster and a massive 2500lb high explosive warhead. This makes the Chwei-II able to flatten a massive area, and the HZ-1C can safely deliver it from 10 km away at just 100ft. TG-I Thousand Gaive-I Cluster Missiles are clear messages that the Indo-Pacific Consortium Air Force hates you. After deployment, it's timed rocket booster activates, as well as sits glide wings. This makes it able to deploy its deadly payload of 132 60mm mortar rounds onto a target area from 100km away. Inertial guidance and a release sensor make the TG-I have enough precision to rip a 1km-by-1km area apart. The HZ-1C must pull up to 10,000 ft to deliver it properly, though. Upgrades A) Shriken AAM The Shirken AAM was developed out of an air-launched anti-missile missile requirement. Although it has the same exact 5-inch/127-millimeter tube as the Sidewinder, it has fins that completely fold into its tube, making its profile much smaller. The Shriken uses an IR Seeker, an ECCM suite, a 20-lb small warhead, and a vector-thruster-equipped rocket motor that can propel it to a maximum of eight kilometers. This makes it lethal against enemy missiles. The HZ-1C can carry ten of these missiles in two separate in-wing pop-out pods. Armor The HZ-1C is protected by its ultra-sensitive RWR, wavelength analyzer, low-observability and speed at low altitudes. Bird strikes can be avoided, thanks to a revolutionary spectrum emitter that makes birds that are in the vicinity of the beam get pissed and get out of the way. The greatest asset of the HZ-1C is that it is fast, and normally cruises just 10 meters off the ground. Propulsion The HZ-1C uses Mitsubishi-developed PW-M1-200 low-bypass turbofan engines. They provide the Super Lancer with the thrust to push through the denser low-altitude air and get to Mach 1.25 supercruise at such altitudes. The variable-geometry wings limit it from serious combat maneuvering, however. The HZ-1C can strike a target 4,000 kilometers away from home base, then get back home on the same sortie. Alternatively, if a J-34 is nearby, it can refuel in mid-air, increasing its strike distance to 10,000 kilometers. Category:Blog posts